


Coming to mind

by NemracEroif



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemracEroif/pseuds/NemracEroif
Summary: In seguito ad una lite con Stiles, Derek si ferma a riflettere sul suo comportamento e ripensa ad alcuni momenti speciali. Una sorta di viaggio nella mente di Derek.





	Coming to mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/gifts).



> Questa storia è nata per farmi compagnia in un momento triste e quando l'ho conclusa mi sentivo già meglio. Spero che vi piaccia, fatemelo sapere con un cuoricino!   
> Ricordate che è dal punto di vista di Derek, buona lettura.

Sento l'odore della pioggia e il rumore delle gocce che sbattono sul vetro della finestra. Continuano a scagliarsi imperterrite, sempre più forte.  
Dalla finestra, oltre le gocce che scendono lente quasi gareggiando per arrivare per prime sul pavimento, si vede soltanto il verde del bosco: gli alberi di pino. Me ne sto steso sul letto della mia camera, su un fianco, guardo la finestra e le goccioline che gareggiano.   
Posso leggere, andare a correre sotto la pioggia, di tutto. Invece l'unica cosa che faccio è stare steso sul letto, su un fianco, a guardare il gran premio delle gocce di pioggia. Niente voglia di fare, solo voglia di stare immobile.   
Stare fermi è più facile, non richiede sforzo, non richiede impegno. Nessun sacrificio, metto il pilota automatico e il corpo fa tutto da solo: respiro, sbatto le ciglia e divento magicamente parte dell'arredamento. Unico danno collaterale: pensare. Pensare è così facile quando non c'è nient'altro da fare.  
Mi impegno, mi dico "adesso non penso a niente" e per i primi dodici secondi funziona. Mi concentro sul respiro, sui suoni che sento. In pratica è come mettere un cerotto di quelli scadenti con i dinosauri disegnati sopra su una ferita da proiettile: tempo qualche secondo e si ritorna punto e da capo.   
Troppo difficile non pensare. La prima cosa che mi viene in mente, dopo i dodici secondi, è che ho mandato tutto a puttane. Tutta colpa mia, di questo carattere che mi ritrovo. Nessuno è perfetto, mi dico, tutti hanno dei difetti. E allora perché non potevo essere smemorato, bugiardo, pretenzioso, meschino, vigliacco? Perché impulsivo? Con i canini pronti ad uscire in qualsiasi momento, le zanne pronte a graffiare: questo è quello che fa il mio corpo. Avverte il pericolo e si mette sull'attenti. Istinto da lupo, certo. Eppure questo non c'entra niente con il lupo. È di me che stiamo parlando.

La mente fa dei giri immensi quando sono fermo e non faccio altro che pensare. Mi prende da una parte e mi riporta a tutt'altra in meno di un secondo. Mi sbatte in faccia un ricordo che pensavo di aver rimosso oppure uno che avrei voluto con tutte le forze dimenticare.   
Questo non vorrei mai dimenticarlo e forse mi è tornato in mente proprio grazie alla pioggia che sta scendendo adesso, la stessa che quella sera mi serviva da scusa per non lasciarti solo. Certe volte basta il più stupido dei particolari per resuscitare la memoria.  
Eravamo nella tua Jeep. Pensavo a quanto tenevi a quella macchina, desideravo che iniziassi ad essere legato a me come lo eri con lei. Aspettavamo che scampasse. Ero teso, mi chiedevo se lo fossi anche tu. In parte lo sapevo già perché il tuo cuore pulsava nelle mie orecchie un po' più velocemente del solito. Reggevi il volante fra le mani nonostante fossimo fermi nel parcheggio, il motore spento. Aspettavo dicessi qualcosa, poi l'hai fatto. Ci hai messo una vita per chiedermelo, lo so, l'ho capito. Continuavi a guardarti le mani, poi il cruscotto, poi il finestrino: mi evitavi. L'hai detto così veloce che pensavo di aver capito male, stavo per chiederti di ripetere ma non ero sicuro che ce l'avresti fatta. Forse ti sarebbe servita un'altra vita. 

"Perché mi tratti così?"

Hai trovato la forza per guardarmi negli occhi per mezzo secondo, anche meno. Cosa risponderti? Sapevo la risposta (adesso di sicuro la conosco) ma non volevo dartela. Per questo ho sbagliato come facevo sempre, commesso lo stesso errore di sempre. Ho fatto una faccia meravigliata, anche se tu ovviamente non l'hai vista. Credo di aver fatto anche quella strana cosa con le sopracciglia, come se volessero toccarsi.

"Che stai dicendo, ragazzino?" 

Stavolta hai fatto subito, sei quasi scattato, te lo aspettavi. 

"Questo, esattamente questo!"

Ti sei girato completamente verso di me, mi fissavi. Bella presa di coraggio.

"Smettila, stai dicendo stronzate." ho continuato. 

Dio ma perché l'ho detto? Quanto me ne pento. Questo è uno di quei ricordi che tornano in mente per torturarmi, per farmi pensare quanto sono stato stupido, quanto! Ed è così: un vero coglione. 

"Mi tratti male." hai cominciato. 

Sembrava quasi che avessi un elenco stampato bene in mente che avevi ripetuto così tante volte a te stesso da recitare senza fermarti a pensare.

"Quando dico qualcosa, quasi qualsiasi cosa. Mi sminuisci. Mi chiami ragazzino. Ti comporti come se fossi sempre d'impiccio. Come se un umano non possa far parte del branco. Ce l'hai con me. Lo so, l'ho capito che mi odi." 

Questo è quello che mi hai detto, quello che il mio comportamento ti ha spinto a pensare. Sono proprio una merda. 

"Io non ti odio, smettila." ti ho risposto. 

Stavolta ero io che mi guardavo i piedi. Mi vergognavo. Il tuo cuore ormai era un tamburo che mi rimbombava nelle mie orecchie. Il silenzio era riempito solo grazie alla solita, instancabile, pioggia. 

"Lo so che non mi odi, non volevo dire questo. Volevo dire che ti comporti come se mi odiassi. Ma so che non è così." 

Per fortuna. Tirai un mezzo sospiro di sollievo: non avrei mai sopportato che lo pensassi quando era esattamente il contrario.

"Lo sai?" ho detto. 

Volevo la certezza. 

"Sì, certo che lo so. Quando siamo sul campo e state combattendo rimani sempre sul mio lato, mi stai vicino e credo che tu lo faccia per proteggermi. E poi ogni volta che siamo insieme e mi giro verso di te tu distogli lo sguardo perché probabilmente mi stavi già guardando. Quindi l'ho capito."

Dio, sei molto più intelligente di come fai sembrare. Osservi cose che gli altri non notano, hai l'occhio attento di chi sa che deve guardarsi in giro e stare attento, molto più attento della norma. Noi abbiamo i sensi del lupo: udito e olfatto sviluppati, velocità, forza. Tu hai dovuto adattarti in questo mondo soprannaturale che non ti appartiene. Mi è stato veramente difficile farti quella domanda perché avevo una paura fottuta della risposta. 

"Cos'è che hai capito?" ti guardavo.

Ti sei girato e hai legato il mio sguardo ai tuoi occhi. Stavo morendo. Temevo che avrei potuto rompere il sedile su cui ero seduto, il sedile della tua preziosissima Jeep! Stringevo la seduta con la mano destra così forte che a momenti sarebbe esplosa. Lei o io, di sicuro qualcosa sarebbe esploso. 

"Ho capito che ti comporti come se ce l'avessi con me perché non vuoi farmi capire che in realtà ci tieni." 

Scoperto. Ero stato beccato come un finto Babbo Natale che vuole ingannare un bambino troppo sveglio per essere preso in giro. Mi sentivo nudo. Stavo evitando quella verità da mesi e poi me l'ero ritrovata davanti. Impossibile da negare. Cosa avrei potuto dirti? Continuavi a guardarmi. Poi, dopo mesi in cui non sapevo (volevo) rispondere a quello che mi riguardava, mi sono chiesto tu che cosa pensassi. Perché, effettivamente, fino a quel momento non me lo ero mai chiesto. Non c'era molto tempo per ripercorrere tutte le volte in cui avresti potuto darmi un segno, eri lì davanti in attesa che io dicessi qualcosa. Per questo ho pensato di chiedertelo e basta.

"E". 

Non riuscivo a parlare. Non credevo mi sia mai successo. Ho sempre scelto di essere silenzioso, sceglievo di non dire nulla. Invece quella volta avrei voluto parlare, anche gridare se necessario e non ci riuscivo. 

"E in quel caso" mi fermai di nuovo.   
Non mi staccavi gli occhi di dosso.

"In quel caso tu" e non mi hai fatto finire.

Grazie, a proposito, per non avermi costretto a continuare quella frase. Principalmente perché non sapevo ne cosa avrei dovuto dire ne come avrei dovuto dirlo. Mi hai baciato. Labbra umide, le tue, contro labbra asciutte, le mie. In pochi secondi inumidite grazie a te. Pensavo ti sarebbe venuto un infarto per la velocità a cui sentivo il tuo cuore battere. Pensavo anche che l'infarto sarebbe venuto a me, anche il mio cuore non scherzava. Che ricordo. Come dovrei fare a non pensarci ogni volta che scollego il corpo e mi fermo a pensare? Il nostro primo bacio. In quella Jeep che puzzava un po' di gasolio e la pioggia che spaccava i vetri. Che cliché.

Sono stato fortunato, quella sera. Non ti sei arreso, non con me. Hai capito il mio comportamento, mi hai decifrato, hai rischiato, me lo hai detto, mi hai smascherato e mi hai baciato. Folle. Io, dal canto mio, un vero stronzo. Ti trattavo male, ti allontanavo e tu sei riuscito a vedere oltre l'atteggiamento odioso che usavo per depistarti da quello che realmente provavo. 

Sempre steso sul letto, sempre a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Nella mia testa il pilota si è sicuramente addormentato e vado a sbattere da una parte all'altra.  
Forse perché ripensavo a quello che mi dicesti quella volta in macchina, di quando cercavo di proteggerti durante gli scontri. Nonostante sia molto difficile mi diverte quasi cercare collegamenti tra ricordi che non sembrano averne, fatta eccezione per te, ovviamente: quello che è successo stasera ti rende inevitabilmente il protagonista della mia mente.

Ovviamente prima di quella sera nella Jeep, quando ancora negavo e mi nascondevo. Se ne avessi parlato prima? Ti saresti comportato allo stesso modo? Sospettavi quello che... provavo? Da quanto? Quella volta, nel capannone abbandonato in cui prima costruivano barche, sicuramente avrai immaginato qualcosa.   
Una decisione veramente difficile. Sapevo di rischiare di farti sospettare qualcosa. Una situazione di merda, ecco cos'era. Quel wendingo bastardo che aveva rapito te e quella ragazza, Anne? Sì, Anne. Una fottuta trappola a tempo, ovviamente che stava per scadere. Perché sono stato io ad arrivare prima degli altri? Non poteva prenderla Scott quella decisione? Invece io. Eravate entrambi legati, sul punto di morire. Avete entrambi sospirato forte quando mi avete visto. 

Mi gridasti "Salva prima lei!", sei stato coraggioso. Stavo per muovermi, davvero. Il mio corpo era già girato nella direzione di Anne, bionda e confusa, che aveva le guance bagnate dalle lacrime e il trucco sciolto. Le leggevo la paura in faccia. Sono stato un folle. Prima le donne e i bambini, vale sempre. Invece un secondo, forse anche meno, prima di iniziare a correre mi ero girato per guardarti. Avevi paura anche tu, lo vedevo. D'altronde chi non ne avrebbe in una situazione come quella. Le tue guance erano asciutte ma più rosee del solito. Sentivo entrambi i cuori battere fortissimo nella mia testa. Un passo, avrei dovuto solo fare il primo passo verso di lei e non sarei tornato indietro. Invece sono venuto da te. 

Mi hai strillato "No! Che stai facendo! Va' da lei!" mentre ti slegavo. 

Era una questione di secondi, una questione di secondi che mancavano, che non avevo. Dovevo scegliere e ho scelto te. Non si era rivelata una decisione così sbagliata, dopotutto. Siamo stati così veloci da liberare anche lei, insieme, prima che fosse troppo tardi. Il branco era arrivato subito dopo e Lydia vi aveva portato fuori, in salvo, mentre noi le davamo a quel pazzo. Ripensandoci adesso, posso soffermarmi su dettagli che in quel momento ho registrato senza analizzare troppo attentamente. Come il sudore che ti bagnava la fronte, sicuramente perché avevi lottato e ti eri dimenato per liberarti, i capelli all'insù che ti facevano sembrare un ribelle e il fatto che quel bastardo si era preso la briga di toglierti la maglia e lasciarti incatenato a torso nudo. 

Comunque, era stata una vera fortuna che fosse andato tutto bene. Pensavo che questo avrebbe permesso alla mia scelta di passare in secondo piano, quasi inosservata. Il branco non ne sapeva niente e Anne era così spaventata e lieta di essere libera e viva da non preoccuparsene. A quanto pare avevo l'aria di sapere quello che stavo facendo. L'unico che poteva incolparmi o peggio, sospettare quello che mi aveva spinto verso la tua direzione, eri proprio tu.   
Hai aspettato che fossi da solo per venirmi a parlare. Adesso mi chiedo se lo hai fatto apposta o è semplicemente capitato. Ci sono così tante domande che vengono fuori soltanto tanto tempo dopo che una cosa accade. 

"Perché hai liberato prima me?" mi hai chiesto. 

Almeno non davi già tutto per scontato. Avevi chiesto perché, non mi stavi accusando di aver fatto una cazzata o di essere terribilmente di parte e affezionato a te da lasciare che una ragazza innocente morisse. Non eri forse innocente anche tu? Per me lo eri di sicuro. Dovevo trovare in qualunque modo una giustificazione e lo svolgersi delle cose era stato a mio favore.

"Avevo calcolato i tempi e capito che se avessi slegato prima te avremmo potuto salvarla." 

Speravo e pregavo di essere stato convincente. Inoltre, come sempre, avevo assunto il mio solito atteggiamento scontroso e il mio tono non ammetteva repliche. Avevo detto quella frase in modo da farti capire che per nessun motivo dovevi sognarti di essere così importante da valere una scelta del genere, che si trattava di logica e di tempo, nulla che ti riguardasse. In pratica, esattamente il contrario di ciò che era avvenuto; perché mandando a puttane la logica il tempo e la morale avevo preferito te, per salvarti e portarti al sicuro e ti avrei scelto altre mille volte rispetto a chiunque, oggi ne sono sicuro. Allora facevo ancora finta di non sapere come mai avessi preso quella decisione. In ogni caso, mi ero meritato un tuo sorriso. 

"Ho capito." e mi hai poggiato la mano sulla spalla. 

Ho dovuto guardarla per farti capire che non dovevi farlo, che mi dava fastidio e non era neanche la prima volta che lo facevo. Dovevo farlo, mi dicevo questo. Quanto sono felice che quel modo arrogante e scontroso non ti abbia mai convinto.

La pioggia non accenna a diminuire e io non intendo alzarmi dal letto, non riesco neanche ad addormentarmi. Penso a quanto sia impossibile catalogare mentalmente i ricordi. Per esempio ricordare tutte le volte in cui ho indossato una maglietta che cosa è successo e che giorno fosse quando invece, separatamente, ricordo le cose che mi sono accadute, comprese quelle nei giorni in cui indossavo quella maglietta. Non so se ha senso, sto vaneggiando. Però, e l'ho pensato per questo, ricordo tutte le volte in cui mi sono comportato male con te. Tutte. Oltre ad averlo fatto contro la mia volontà, per un motivo che allora mi sembrava importante, perché la vedevo come una necessità e appariva doveroso nascondermi dietro quella maschera di antipatia, sono anche costretto a ricordare tutte le risposte brusche e scostanti che ti ho dato. Dalla prima all'ultima. 

La prima. Impossibile dimenticarla. Forse l'unica volta in cui mi sono comportato in modo scontroso non perché volevo nascondermi da te (e anche da me) ma perché tu e Scott stavate curiosando un po' troppo e avevo paura che poteste far scoprire a chiunque l'esistenza dei lupi mannari. Quando restituii l'inalatore a Scott e poi andai via senza dire niente non sapevate che fossi un licantropo, che potevo ascoltarvi nel silenzio del bosco. Per questo non mi sfuggì il fatto che tu sapessi chi ero. Poco importava che lo sapevi perché quasi tutta la mia famiglia era morta in un incendio una decina d'anni prima. Dovevi proprio attirare la mia attenzione fin da subito? Non avevi paura, comunque. Forse perché eri vicino a Scott, ma non ne avevi. Non credo di averti mai fatto paura, neanche quando ti minacciavo di prenderti a pugni (mi dispiace averlo fatto). 

Sono sempre stato un libro aperto per te? Se lo ero, perché non ti sei mosso prima? Perché hai lasciato che ti trattassi male per tutto quel tempo? Non eri sicuro di aver capito le mie vere intenzioni? In ogni caso, questo mi fa riflettere sulla mia condotta. La verità, quella che sto apprendendo adesso, forse non per la prima volta, su questo letto comodo che comunque non mi permette di addormentarmi e smetterla di torturarmi con questi pensieri, e questa pioggia insistente che continua a ricordarmi situazioni e circostanze, ebbene la verità è che sono un vero idiota. Perché ho giustificato il mio comportamento riprovevole con la necessità di tenerlo. In realtà, sono solo uno sgradevole e insopportabile lupo mannaro. Non mi importa di difendermi dietro la perdita della mia famiglia, di mia madre... oh mia madre. Mi chiedo cosa mi direbbe lei adesso. 

Un altro ricordo che rimbalza sul trampolino della coincidenza e mi si para nella mente. Me ne stavo per i fatti miei, nel loft. Ero a casa eppure preferivo rimanere in forma di lupo per sentirmi più vicino a lei, a tutta la mia famiglia in un giorno come quello. Avevo chiuso la porta ma non a chiave così quando sei arrivato e hai bussato ma non hai sentito risposta, perché io ero troppo spento e privo di vita per fare qualcosa, sei entrato lo stesso. Mi hai visto steso sul pavimento, ti davo le spalle, con il muso poggiato sulle zampe a guardare in alto, fuori dalla finestra. 

"Derek?" eri titubante. 

Non mi avevi mai visto sotto forma di lupo se non sul campo, per combattere. Mi chiedevo che effetto ti facesse. Avevi forse timore? Eri affascinato? Non avevo la forza di girarmi per scoprirlo. 

"Deaton mi ha chiesto di portarti questi, li poggio sul tavolo."

Probabilmente libri, a giudicare dal rumore che hanno fatto quando li hai lasciati. Credo tu sia rimasto fermo a guardarmi per un po', forse ti sei anche girato per andare via, ma poi non l'hai fatto. Spedito ti sei mosso verso di me e ti sei fermato in piedi a guardarmi.  
"Posso sedermi?" hai chiesto. 

Come dirti no? Forse eri l'unica persona in grado di capirmi. Ho mosso leggermente la testa, speravo capissi che stavo annuendo ma non ne ero così sicuro. Evidentemente lo hai fatto, ti sei seduto accanto a me, hai incrociato le gambe e poggiato i palmi delle mani sul pavimento, indietro rispetto alla schiena così da poggiartici. Hai cominciato a guardare nello stesso punto in cui guardavo io. 

Dopo qualche secondo hai detto "Oggi è l'anniversario dell'incendio?". 

Ma non sembrava troppo una domanda, perché già conoscevi la risposta.

Difatti non hai neanche aspettato che dicessi qualcosa e hai continuato: "Mi dispiace, davvero." 

Si sentiva che eri sincero. 

"Nel giorno dell'anniversario della morte di mia madre vado sempre al mare. È un modo per sentirla vicina... più vicina." 

Ecco perché sapevo che avresti capito. Non abbiamo mai parlato delle nostre famiglie eppure sapevo, e credo che lo sapessi anche tu, che è una cosa che ci lega. Sei rimasto in silenzio, con me, per un sacco di tempo. Non ti dissi allora e non l'ho più fatto, quanto l'abbia apprezzato; il fatto che non te ne sei andato, che sei rimasto, che sei riuscito a capire perché ero rimasto lupo, che era il mio modo per ricordare quella parte di lei che era rimasta in me. Nel silenzio hai poggiato una mano sulla mia schiena e mi hai accarezzato. Ho sentito le tue dita sottili intrecciarsi al mio pelo. Che gesto folle. Sapevi che in nessun'altra occasione ti avrei permesso di farlo, non perché non volessi. Ma in quel momento, in quel giorno così vuoto e triste, non ero abbastanza forte per oppormi ad una cosa che volevo così tanto. Ti ho lasciato fare. Mi chiedevo, me lo chiedo ancora, se li avessi visti, i miei occhi lucidi. Speravo che nel nero del muso sarebbe riuscita a nascondersi la lacrima che mi scese. 

Il cielo oggi sta dando del suo meglio, non accenna a smettere di piovere. Che strano quando è il cielo a rispecchiare l'umore, una sorta di meteoropatia al contrario. Quella volta, sul pavimento, mi hai dimostrato quanto sei buono e paziente, che sai esserlo anche con chi apparentemente non se lo merita. Mi chiedevo se avessi sbagliato a permetterti di rimanere, di toccarmi in un modo così intimo. Avresti potuto capire tutto. Lo hai fatto? Oppure hai attribuito la mia concessione a quel singolo momento, doloroso e grigio, e non a quello che c'era sotto?

Quante volte ti ho trattato male, quante! Una per ogni goccia posata su questo vetro. Avrei dovuto dirti tutto, quella sera nella Jeep. Non l'ho fatto perché mi sembrava che tu avessi capito e poi ci siamo persi in cose molto più belle delle parole. Invece avrei dovuto farlo, sentirlo da me sarebbe stato molto diverso. Spiegarmi ti avrebbe fatto capire che tutte le volte in cui ho fatto lo stronzo con te non volevo ferirti. Adesso, dopo stasera, penserai che ad essersi innamorato di te sia stato un bastardo senza cuore oppure peggio, penserai che io non ti voglia affatto, che quella sera è stato uno sbaglio. Detesto queste situazioni. 

Vedo l'ennesimo fulmine che si dirama nel cielo, dopo pochi secondi sento il lampo che rimbomba ancora più forte in queste orecchie ipersensibili.   
Dopo tutta questa confusione sento il rumore di nocche che battono sulla porta della mia stanza. Troppo tempo steso a vagare con la mente nei miei ricordi, finalmente mi metto seduto sul letto, sull'attenti. Apri la porta come sempre, con una delicatezza disarmante, come se da un momento all'altro potesse crollare l'edificio e tu non voglia essere responsabile.

"Ho bussato ma non rispondevi. Come al solito c'era la porta aperta." 

Nessun tono particolare, forse la cosa peggiore. Non ti rispondo. Le cose che ti ho detto l'ultima volta sono così terribili che non voglio farti sentire di nuovo la mia voce, non voglio fartele ricordare. Voglio immaginare che siano rimaste lì e che possiamo dimenticarle. Perché sei venuto qui, Stiles? Sapevi di trovarmi qui? Stai lì in piedi, guardi il pavimento, poi il letto. Mi accorgo solo adesso che sei completamente bagnato, chissà quanta acqua hai preso per venire qui. Mi alzo. Cammino lentamente. Non so esattamente cosa fare, non so se posso farlo. Sei arrabbiato? Deluso? Vuoi finire quello che c'era fra noi? È per questo che sei venuto? In questo caso, sono deciso a fare tutto quello che posso per impedirtelo.   
Mi fermo quando sono esattamente davanti a te. Ti tolgo il cappotto, lo poggio sulla sedia. Anche il maglione è umido. Quanta strada hai fatto sotto la pioggia? Tolgo anche quello. Alzi le braccia per facilitarmi. Allora non devi essere troppo arrabbiato. Non così tanto da impedirmi di svestirti. La maglietta te la lascio, così saremo vestiti con gli stessi indumenti. Ti prendo per mano, ti conduco sul letto. Sono felice, ancora una volta, che non ci sia completo silenzio: potrei sentire in quel caso una voce nella mia testa che mi dice di star sbagliando tutto. Così, invece, con la pioggia che asseconda ogni buona intenzione mi sento più a mio agio. 

Mi segui, ti stendi accanto a me. Prendo la coperta ai piedi del letto e ce la avvolgo intorno. Il tuo corpo è freddo, lo sento. Spero che non ti ammalerai. Intendo scaldarti col mio, se necessario. Ancora silenzio nella stanza. Devo fare qualcosa. Qualcos'altro. L'ho capito che sono stato stupido, pensare oggi mi è servito tanto. Eppure parlare è così difficile adesso. Non è orgoglio il mio, te lo giuro. Credo si tratti della prima sillaba della prima frase. Non mi esce, è incastrata in gola. Come nella Jeep. Il tempo sta scorrendo, chissà cosa stai pensando. Devi esserti decisamente stancato di me, lo so. Credimi, lo so. Sono stanco anche io di me stesso. D'un tratto ti giri. Mi dai le spalle, resti sotto la coperta. Ti lasci scivolare leggermente e poggi la testa sul cuscino. Immagino sia il tuo modo per dirmi "parla adesso o dopo sarà troppo tardi". Fai bene. Dovresti fare peggio. Minacciami, picchiami se serve. Non farti male provandoci però. Devo muovermi. Non ci riesco. Potrei prenderti in braccio uscire fuori e correre per ore e ore, potrei girarti con la forza e dimostrarti che il mio corpo ti desidera, sfiorarti con gentilezza e provarti che ne sono capace, ad essere gentile. Non sono gesti quelli che ti servono adesso. Non ci sono mancati nei giorni precedenti le prove che quello che sta succedendo, qualsiasi cosa sia, è reale. Desideri le mie parole e io non riesco a farle uscire. 

Mi abbasso anch'io. Mi giro come te. Metto il braccio destro sul tuo fianco. Vienimi incontro, ti prego. Non ti muovi. Sei immobile. Ti prego, non farlo. Non lasciarmi fuori.  
Parlare o morire? 

"Perdonami." riesco finalmente a dire. 

Nulla. 

"Ti prego." non ricordo l'ultima volta in cui ho detto queste parole, non ricordo neanche la prima in realtà. 

"Stiles." ti chiamo. 

Girati, ti supplico. Provo a girarti molto lentamente con il braccio poggiato sulla tua anca. Desisti, non molli, non mi consenti di girarti. Rimango fermo anch'io. Ti sento tirare su col naso. Stai piangendo? O hai preso il raffreddore sotto la pioggia? Quanto male riesco a farti anche se sto fermo? Sono stanco, sono veramente stanco di tutti questi problemi, è tutta colpa mia. Porto il braccio dal tuo fianco al braccio, ti sfioro fino alla spalla e ritorno giù. Ripeto. Non potrai impedirmi di accarezzarti. Mi avvicino al tuo orecchio, ho paura perfino che la mia barba ti dia fastidio se dovesse incontrare la pelle bianca e delicata del tuo collo. 

Sussurro: "Perdonami, perdonami, perdonami." poi più piano ancora e più veloce "perdonamiperdonamiperdonami". 

Forse hai sorriso. Forse. Questo non basta di certo. Mi metto seduto. (Che dispiacere allontanarmi da quel collo). Tiro un sospiro. 

"Non voglio che il mio carattere funga da giustificazione. Non voglio giustificarmi affatto. Voglio che tu sappia che quello che hai detto quella sera nella Jeep, quando è iniziato tutto, che ti tratto male per non farti capire quanto tengo a te è la cosa più vera che potessi dire. Mi sono comportato da stronzo dalla prima volta in cui ti ho visto e per tutte le volte dopo fino ad oggi. Sempre. E l'ho fatto perché mentivo a me stesso, non volevo ammettere di essere in grado di provare certe cose. Mi sono imposto di farlo perché avevo paura. Se ti avessi mostrato chi ero veramente, se non avessi alzato questo muro che mi rende scontroso avrei potuto farmi molto male."

Non sto respirando. Sto buttando fuori tutto e non posso fermarmi. Non adesso. 

"Faccio ancora difficoltà a credere di non averti allontanato del tutto con i miei modi. Da quando ti ho visto nego quello che sento e sono stanco. Non voglio più trattarti male, vorrei punirmi da solo per averlo fatto. Voglio trattarti come desidero davvero, con gentilezza. Mostrarti chi sono."

Ti volti di scatto. Mi guardi negli occhi. I tuoi sono lucidi.

"Dall'inizio?" mi chiedi. Sei pieno di meraviglia, non te lo aspettavi. 

"Dall'inizio." ti confermo. 

Ti fermi un secondo. Chiaramente stai pensando. Ti stai rendendo conto di quanto tempo ho passato ad affliggermi, ad affliggere te per colpa di questi sentimenti? Stai pensando a quanto i tuoi sospetti fossero fondati oppure a quanto ti avevo depistato comportandomi così? Parlami Stiles, parlami. Io ho paura di rovinare tutto, di nuovo, per l'ennesima volta.

"Allora smettila." dici finalmente. "Smettila e inizia a comportarti come se ci tenessi. Non ho intenzione di farti rovinare tutto per una stupida paura." 

Hai il tono del rimprovero, provi a rimanere serio. In realtà entrambi siamo consapevoli che quello che hai appena fatto è stato perdonarmi e concedermi una possibilità. Mi guardi ancora con sguardo autorevole viso sostenuto. Imito a specchio la tua serietà. 

"Lo prometto." ti dico. 

Contemporaneamente gli sguardi formali si allargano in sorrisi. Sposti quel poco di coperta che è rimasta attorno a noi e un po' con noncuranza la rimetti ai piedi del letto. Ti posizioni a cavalcioni su di me. Mi baci. Non avrei potuto sperare di meglio. Sento le tue labbra umide premere contro le mie, si fanno strada per aprire un passaggio alla tua timida lingua. È un contatto che non mi basterà mai, lo cercherò sempre, lo so. Giochi col mio labbro superiore, con i denti mi lasci addirittura un leggero morso. Buffo, dovrei essere io quello con questo tipo di istinto. Posso mettere le mani fra i tuoi capelli, finalmente. Sono ancora leggermente bagnati. Sento le tue mani contro i miei fianchi, le usi per spingerti lentamente avanti e indietro. Di già, Stiles? Mi farai morire. Ti prego, allora, se deve essere fa che sia così.  
Sento la menta e il fresco del tuo bacio, ti accarezzo il viso, scendo con le labbra sul tuo collo. Alzi il volto per lasciarmi libero spazio, troppo gentile. Ti lascio piccoli baci sul collo, ovunque. Questa è la dolcezza che meriti, lascia che ti curi da tutte quelle volte in cui ho usato veleno. Non lo farò più. La forza che sto usando adesso per lasciarti un segno sul collo, sarà l'unica parvenza di prepotenza che userò.  
Il tuo cuore batte forte, lo sento molto chiaramente. È il momento di mandare al diavolo questi vestiti, non avrai più freddo, te lo prometto. Ci capovolgo. Lascio che sia tu a poggiarti sulla testiera del letto, stenditi e lasciami fare. Lasciami prendermi cura di te. Lasciami baciare ogni centimetro di questo corpo che ho bramato e ho negato di desiderare. Ti sollevo le braccia e ti mantengo i polsi con la mano sinistra, sopra la tua testa. 

"È troppo?" ti chiedo. 

"No." mi rispondi, "ti prego continua." aggiungi dopo. 

Non serve che tu dica altro. Non sapevo che il tuo corpo fosse così muscoloso. Hai fatto palestra, Stiles? Te lo chiederò, non adesso. Ti lascio andare le mani, mi servono entrambe per sfilare i boxer che evidentemente ti stanno opprimendo. La mia mano ti da soddisfazione eppure procedo molto lentamente: non voglio che questo momento mi sfugga troppo in fretta. Mi libero anche dei miei, troppo stretti, decisamente inutili. Il contatto delle nostre erezioni ci fa sussultare per un secondo, il brivido dell'adesione perfetta e della mia mano che continua a confortarci. Ci diamo baci umidi. Adesso non voglio più pensare al male che ti ho fatto, voglio concentrarmi sul piacere e l'amore che posso darti. Dimostrarti che quello che sono stato finora non c'è più, non devi temerlo mai più. Adesso mi tiro su, Stiles. La mia bocca ti sta bramando. L'incontro fra la mia lingua e la tua intimità ti fa gemere. Oh Stiles, quel suono. Fallo di nuovo, te ne prego. Sarò più veloce, ti accontenterò sempre, ovunque, ma tu rifallo perché ne sono appena diventato schiavo. Con la bocca occupata da te e una mano che ti poggia sul petto, con la tua mano nei miei capelli che mi sprona, alzo lo sguardo. Oh, il tuo sguardo. Nella più totale esaltazione, con gli occhi leggermente chiusi che mi guardano a loro volta e la bocca aperta dal piacere. Non smetterò se non quando sarai interamente soddisfatto. Accelero i movimenti, tu gemi. Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. Sto davvero provando quest'ebbrezza soltanto dando e non ricevendo? È questo l'effetto che mi fai? Ci sei quasi. Mi godo questo momento così intenso per te. Vieni alzando la schiena dal materasso, mantenendomi la testa e portando la tua all'indietro. Sei così bello, cavolo. Ti concedo qualche tempo per riprenderti, hai il fiato corto e il cuore che rimbomba. C'è un leggerissimo strato di sudore sulla tua fronte, sul collo, sulle spalle. Ti sto guardando quando ci giri e inverti le posizioni. Sei tu ad avere il controllo adesso e devo dirtelo, non sono troppo lontano dal punto di arrivo, tutta colpa tua. La tua lingua è maledettamente veloce. Si muove, gioca, inumidisce e scivola su di me. Ti stai oh Stiles. Oh. Stiles. Mio Dio. Non riesco a non emettere suoni confusi. Non sono parole, solo suoni indecifrabili di sollievo ed eccitazione. Io non sapevo che oh mio Dio. Stil-. Devo fermarti. Per quanto stia morendo di piacere ti accarezzo una guancia e ti allontano dolcemente. Non è così che voglio che finisca, so che capirai, se non adesso allora dopo. 

Mi sposto dietro di te, ci poggiamo entrambi con le ginocchia sul materasso. Per prepararti non ci vorrà troppo. La mia lingua anche da questo lato sa come soddisfarti e tu mi regali gemiti confusi. Sarò delicato, Stiles, promesso. Difatti non fai resistenza alle mie dita che una dopo l'altra si fanno spazio dentro di te. 

"Derek." sussurri. Ho paura di averti fatto male invece tu mi dici: "Sono pronto." con un tono che... Oh. 

Mi preparo, in poco tempo sono dentro. Poggio la testa sulla tua spalla, tu con il viso all'indietro ti poggi sulla mia. Vorrei vederci da tutte le prospettive. Sei stretto, Stiles. Così stretto. I nostri movimenti sono ormai sincronizzati e alle mie spinte si accompagnano i gemiti e i tuoni del temporale. Ah, se potessimo restare per sempre così. Ci sono quasi e anche tu, sei più scostante e impreciso. Afferro la tua erezione nuovamente e ti accompagno. Vieni con me, Stiles. Vieni... vieni con me.

Steso sul mio letto, pulito alla meglio dal risultato di questa bellissima vicenda, ti guardo con gli occhi socchiusi. Ti avvicini e mi lasci un bacio sulla guancia. La cosa più casta che queste mura abbiano visto oggi. Mentre ti guardo un raggio di luce ti illumina il viso, esiste più semplice sillogismo? Mi giro e do un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra. Le nuvole che hanno insistito per tutto il giorno stanno andando via. Meteoropatia al contrario.   
Il ricordo di oggi mi verrà in mente così tante volte che non riesco ad immaginarle. Quale cosa straordinaria, i ricordi.


End file.
